


The Agreement

by coolkidmitch



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidmitch/pseuds/coolkidmitch
Summary: Just a day after the Battle of the Undercity, Thrall must approach Sylvanas.





	The Agreement

It had been hardly a week since Wrathgate and just a day since the Undercity had been retaken. Thrall walked the corridors of the sewers, his kor'kron guards walking slowly behind him as he walked. 

The elements felt...uncertain here. The waters ran thick and putrid green, the earth was dead with little life inside, the air was thick with the smell of rot, and the fires were green with magic. Nothing in the Undercity felt natural to him. It was hard to feel much of the earth, let alone walk the corridors without gagging at the street vendors selling rotted meats and black molding vegetables. 

The city was still recovering from the battle. Guards were patrolling every corridor in pairs. While most of the rebels had been dealt with, there were a few times Thrall saw a person abducted off the street by guards. They screamed out their allegiance to the new dead Putress. The people, though many were fighters, seemed uneasy. The energy of the city felt off balance. The Forsaken were unabashedly loyal to Sylvanas but it seemed clear that she may no longer have the upperhand with her people. That made Thrall nervous. They could not let something like Wrathgate happen again. It was a political nightmare that he alone now had to deal with. 

Even with the alliance with the blood elves to the north, Thrall knew the importance of maintaining a relationship with Sylvanas and her people. It was the strongest held point within the Eastern Kingdoms. The Horde couldn't lose that. But she had to be approached carefully but with strength. Any weakness shown and she would go on the attack. He knew she loved her people but that she hated Arthas more than anything and would sacrifice anyone to take him down. He still had not ruled out her being behind Putress’s actions. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen but he knew making that claim would only lead to his own downfall. 

"Warchief." the echoing voice of the Banshee Queen rang out in his ears. He had managed to find his way to the Throne Room even without realizing it. She stood at the top of her throne, watching him as he entered, arms crossed, the room empty except for her. 

"Sylvanas. We need to talk." Thrall said frankly. His guards left and set up point at the entrance, two other forsaken shuffled to the side to let them stand, but it was clear that they were not pleased of the intrusion.

"Agreed. We need to discuss our next move against The Lich King. I have plans for---"

"I appreciate your eagerness, but that is not the matter that I have stayed here to discuss." Thrall watched her long eyebrow arch. She was not used to being spoken to in such a manner, he had to play his next card carefully.

"Of course. What matter do you wish to discuss?" Sylvanas gracefully sat down in the large stone chair behind her, asserting her status to Thrall in this forsaken place.

"I need to be assured that what happened at the Wrathgate and what happened here with Putriss will not happen again. The Alliance---"

"We do not need the Alliance to take down Arthas." 

Thrall felt his fingers spark with frustration. 

"I apologize Warchief, but as I told you from the very beginning, I know we can take him down without their help. My people---"

"Your people just betrayed you, Sylvanas. Your people were his people. You yourself were under his---"

"And do you forget who broke that curse and freed my people from his control. Must I remind you of what I have done---"

"What you have done is lost what hope we had in this war!" There was a booming echo of thunder from above. Thrall could feel his body anchoring the storm brewing above. "I did not stay here to argue with you about your people's history or Arthas. The Forsaken, out of all of the Horde's warriors, have been the most eager to fight in Northrend. But your numbers are dwindling, Sylvanas."

The frustration on her face melted into calm, "Yes. But we will fight him. You cannot keep my people away from the fight."

"I do not plan to. We need, forgive the pun, the bodies. Bodies that remind Arthas that he is not all-powerful. That his connection with the undead can be broken. I do need you, Sylvanas."

There was silence for a moment that was only interrupted by the shuffling of armor from the guards. 

"What can I do to assure you of our allegiance to the Horde?" Sylvanas said, maintaining eye contact with Thrall.

"I need you to back down. Your eagerness is worrying to everyone. You will be at the table with the Horde's leadership for key decisions, but you cannot come near the Alliance negotiations. They want your head for what happened. You're lucky Varian did not take the Undercity while he was here."

Sylvanas went to speak and Thrall held up a finger. She went silent, but seethed with rage.

"I am leaving Kor'kron guards in the city to keep an eye on your people. That is non-negotiable. I need you to trust me, Sylvanas. They will not let you forget that they lost Fordragon."

"He was, I suppose, a valuable warrior." Sylvanas examined her nails. 

Thrall approached her and felt the shuffling of the Forsaken guard behind him as he approached her closer. Hardly two feet between them now, "Do not let me regret leaving you in charge. We need each other Sylvanas, but I need your trust most of all."

Sylvanas smirked, "Of course...Warchief. We will welcome the Kor’kron here with open arms. But I assume you will let me maintain my personal guard.”

They stood for a moment, eye to eye, waiting for one to break. It was Thrall who backed away. 

"Get me a portal back to Orgrimmar." he barked at one of the passing forsaken guard. 

He could feel Sylvanas’s eyes piercing into his back like daggers. He knew she needed him and he knew he needed her. If she had her way, she would be atop Icecrown Citadel now, her arrow pointed at Arthas’s neck. But to get there, she would have to wait. He would be glad to let her have the killing blow if she was patient.


End file.
